Doing Things Differently
by Npeaknoda
Summary: Whenever Rin and Bon get down and dirty, Bon always plays seme. This time, Rin has taken over. And he has naughty things planned. Just a short, plotless lemon for your daily dose of Vitamin C, told from Bon's POV


Doing Things Differently (Alt. Title: Uke for a Change)  
By Npeaknoda

Summary: Whenever Rin and Bon get down and dirty, Bon always plays the seme. This time, Rin has taken over. And he has dirty things planned. Just a short, plotless lemon for your daily dose of Vitamin C, told from Bon's perspective.

* * *

AN: This is my first lemon. It's also my first fic posted online, but I have written fan fiction and several original stories before. Gawd, I can believe it. Of all the fics I could have posted first, I posted a yaoi lemon XDDDDDD  
Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ao no Exorcist. I am not attempting to infringe copyright, and I am most certainly not making any money from this. Please don't sue me, almighty Katou-sama.

* * *

It was completely silent. We were alone, not a single other soul was occupying the dorm. The lights were switched off. The only sources of illumination were the three incense candles (lit with blue flame) that stood atop the desk and the full moon shining through the window.

"You ready?" I whispered as I gently lowered my navy-haired lover onto the mattress.  
Rin looked uncertain for a moment.  
"Bon... could I be on top for once? You always dominate me. I'd like to have a turn."  
My eyebrow raised at his request. Normally, as much as it embarrassed him given his hard-headed nature, he loved being controlled. But I had no real issue with him controlling me this one time.  
"All right, but don't make it all about me. I want to pleasure you, too."

Wasting no time, Rin pushed me off of him and pinned me down in the same position he was in seconds ago: Beneath him.  
"I don't know why you're always so focused on my pleasure... but believe me, I plan to make it amazing for both of us" he said huskily, his azure eyes darkening with passionate lust. I couldn't help but gulp. I trusted Rin with all my heart, but I still felt nervous about this. I guess I just wasn't used to being the uke.

Rin bent down and captured my lips in a slobbery kiss. He ran his tongue along my closed lips, which I opened without protest. He dived in and tasted every nook and cranny of my mouth. He then sucked on my tongue, making me groan. I felt my length beginning to stand. I was surprised at myself, letting the uke control me so easily like this. But the need to breathe erased those thoughts. I pulled away from the kiss and inhaled sharply.

No words needed to be exchanged. He removed my tie. I removed his. Next, the buttons on my shirt came undone. As did the ones on his. The shirts were swiftly thrown on the wooden floor and left there. Next came the pants. In one quick movement, he tore mine off, along with my underwear. I gasped as the chilly night air caressed my now fully naked body. Rin chucked at my uke-like reaction before disposing of his own pants and boxers.

He straddled my legs, black tail swaying behind him as we had a brief moment of stillness, hungrily ogling each other's bare bodies (paying particular attention to our crotches).

Suddenly, I felt the demon's hands closing over my member. I involuntarily tensed up, eagerly anticipating what was about to come. The hands began moving up and down, back and forth, repeating the motions over and over again at an agonisingly slow pace. My head fell back against the pillow and I let out a groan. The hands gradually started moving faster and faster. I began panting loudly.

Eventually, the hands stopped stroking and moved to push my legs apart. The owner of those talented hands then leant down and wrapped his lips around my length. I moaned out and bucked my hips, forcing Rin to push them down to keep from choking. He began steadily bobbing his head up and down along my organ. My hips pushed pleadingly against his hands as I attempted to arch my back. Rin got the message and deep-throated my member. My heart was pounding so hard, it felt as though it was ready to burst out of my chest at any given moment. My face was covered with sweat. I tried hard to still my quivering hips, but the pleasure was too overwhelming. His tongue drew circles around my member as the pace of his bobbing increased.

My mind clouded over, the room around me faded away. The only things that existed in my world were my lover and the intense pleasure he was providing. I was so close to release.  
The coil in my stomach was so tight now. I grabbed a fistful of Rin's hair in one hand and crushed the sheets with the other. But right before orgasm hit me, Rin pulled away. I let out a loud groan of protest, feeling my climax backing away.

Rin reached forward and grabbed my arms. He pulled them above my head, pinning them down and using both hands to keep them locked there. His eyes never left mine.  
"You're going to need your hands, you know." I said snarkily, still irritated at him for denying my release. His gaze became predatory and he grinned, showing off his sharp canines.  
"No, I won't."  
I gasped as I felt something soft and furry brush up against my entrance. I knew straight away what it was. Rin's tail entered my body and began moving in and out rapidly, making me moan. Shortly after, my lover's pleasured whimpering reached my ears. I remembered how powerful an erogenous zone his tail is. He had told me once that he could bring himself to orgasm in barely three minutes just by fondling his tail. Now I realise what he meant about it being amazing for both of us.

The tail of my demonic lover was about the width of two fingers, so it served to prepare me almost as well as fingers could. He released my arms and captured my lips in another kiss as his tail continued to thrust in and out of me. My arms immediately wrapped around Rin's back as he ran his soft-skinned hands across my chest. I moaned into his mouth as he played with my nipples, forcing them to stiffen.

After a minute or two of the foreplay, Rin ceased the kiss. He didn't pull his tail out, however. Instead, his member joined the tail inside me, slamming in full force. I cried out in pleasure and pain, gripping his shoulder blades so tightly I swore I could have broken a cinder block with my hold.  
"Are you okay? I didn't hurt you, did I?" he said worriedly, concern replacing the lust in his eyes. He didn't seem to be bothered by my crushing grip.  
"Don't worry, I can take some pain." I said breathily.

We paused as I grew adjusted to the feeling. After a while, my lover began to move. Both his tail and his member slid in and out of me in a slow and steady rhythm. We were both moaning out in pleasure, the lust becoming more powerful. The pace steadily increased, and our moans steadily grew louder and more desperate. The coil in my stomach began to tighten again. He continued to thrust into me. I moved my hips to meet his. We were perfectly in sync. Our craving for this blissful feeling of togetherness, of loving and being loved in return, was being fulfilled.

And at that moment, nothing else mattered, nothing else existed, except the two of us and our rapidly moving bodies, filled with passion and lust.

Suddenly, I felt Rin strike something deep within me. My prostate, I figured. I screamed in rapture as my hips jerked. WOW, I can see why Rin likes being on the bottom so much. He continued to mercilessly pound that spot, making my head cloudy again with the extreme pleasure. The coil got so much tighter, and I could feel my orgasm looming.  
And suddenly, the coil sprang.

"RIN!"

My eyes clenched tightly shut and I screamed out in ecstasy, my entire body spasming uncontrollably. My mind was completely blank, I was just a trembling mess of absolute erotic bliss. Moments passed and the spasms slowly calmed. My mind came back to life and I opened my eyes to see Rin's stomach and chest covered in white, sticky fluid. His head was thrown back, face scrunched in pleasure, mouth wide open in a silent scream, panting loudly, still thrusting rapidly, inches away from his release. I reached behind and roughly fondled the base of his tail. His silent scream became real as his body began spasming as mine had. I continued rubbing, pushing him further into orgasm. I felt his seed spill into me as his hips gyrated uncontrollably. I didn't stop touching his tail until he collapsed onto my chest, fully spent, shuddering and panting and softly moaning as he went through the aftershocks.

Once he'd come back down to Earth, he pulled out of me and we exchanged a tender glance before I gave the length of his tail one last lingering, loving caress. My now exhausted lover sluggishly sat up, grabbed the thick blanket and returned to my chest. The warmth of the blanket lulled us. Rin's eyes fluttered closed and he peacefully drifted into sleep. I lay there stroking his hair affectionately for a few moments before I allowed myself to join him in dreamland.

We definitely had to do it this way again sometime.  
(And of course, we did.)

* * *

Well, that's it. My first lemon. I feel like the pacing was a little too fast and I used too many adjectives. Honestly, I'm a little disappointed with it as a whole, really XD. I think it needs some improvement in general. What do you think? Is there anything specific that I could have done better? I would greatly appreciate some constructive criticism. Knowing what I'm doing right and what needs improvement is what helps me grow as an author.  
Flames will be thrown in the trash though ;)

Now, seeing as this site doesn't allow MA content, there is always a chance this story will be taken down. If that happens, don't worry, as I plan to upload it on AFF too, and there's virtually no chance of it being removed there, for obvious reasons.

But anyway, hope you enjoyed! :3  
- Knoda


End file.
